Simply Real
by Aiko Sakura Yukimura
Summary: What's this! A mysterious girl begins to appear in Naruto's dreams. A new enemy has appear. What conections does this girl have with the enemy. Can Naruto find a way to save her and himself and possibly the whole world.NaruHina will be the pairing.
1. Dream

I LOVE NARUTO!!!!!!! It's so awesome. This is my first fic so please be kind and review. Also I HATE SAKURA! I only took the name Sakura from Cardcaptor Sakura, get it? So don't spam me or put reviews about why I took the name if I hate Sakura. However for this fic I will be nice to her because she has an important part in my fic.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Naruto I would die happily but unfortunately I don't so LET THE WORLD DIE!

** Simply Real**

** Chapter 1: Dream**

"Huh where am I?" Naruto asked himself as he looked around. He couldn't see anything except the ground he was standing on. Mist was in the air and was covering everything. The mist suddenly faded away as Naruto's surroundings became much clearer.

He looked around. He was apparently on a rocky hill for there were huge boulders near but there was a river nearby and flowers were growing by the river. A river on a rocky hill was an unusual geographical feature as far as he knew. So he thought '_Where am I?'_

Then his head shot up as he heard a humming. A person was humming a melody. He thought '_Maybe if I sneak up on this person, I can get some answers about this place' _so he followed the humming sound as he slowly walked up the path in front of him, cautious not to make any sounds.

Then he found himself staring at a young girl around the same age as him, sitting on a flat rock while kicking her feet into the waters. She was wearing a plain, simple light blue sundress that went up to her knees and she had long black wavy hair that went up to her waist. Naruto was uncertain if he should approach her and quietly said "Um." But she heard him loud and clear. Then to Naruto's surprise, she giggled and turned her head towards Naruto's face. Naruto gasped as he saw her face, she was really pretty with her pale ivory skin and large emerald eyes. She looked like a princess. Attached to her hair was a tied long flowing red ribbon. "What's the matter? Come closer," she said, patting the rock next to her "I don't bite." She smiled. Naruto was uncertain about what he should do. "Well? Aren't you going to sit?" She asked. "I'm not dangerous and I'm defenseless." She put her hands up to prove her point, that she had no weapons and was truly defenseless.

Naruto then decided she was harmless and if he was going to get some answers, he had to befriend her. So he sat down next to her on the flat rock.

Naruto then said "Um." He didn't know what to say, where to begin. She giggled. "What's the matter? Talk! Oh I know. What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage," Naruto replied happily while making the same stupid grin he'd always put on. She tilted her head when he said the word Hokage and smiled back when he grinned.

"Hmm, Naruto. That's a nice name," she said.

"What's yours?" Naruto asked.

The girl looks down at her feet and sadly said "I don't know, I don't think I have a name." Naruto looked surprised.

"What! No name? That can't be because if you don't have a name then what do people call you?" Naruto eagerly asked, curious to find out the answer.

"People? I don't know. I've never been anywhere near people. At least I don't think I have," she whispered ghostly.

"Then what do your parents call you?"

"Parents? What's that?" Naruto looked surprise.

"You know, the people who raised you." The girl titled her head in confusion "You know the people that do _that_ to make you, like they do in one of Ero-Sennin's book." Naruto's face cringe in disgust as he said this and shivered in remembrance of the day he accidentally read one and how he managed to ghostwrite one. The girl still didn't know what he was talking about but giggled at his display and said "You don't have to say it if it's that bad and to answer your question I don't have one, At least I don't think I have one."

"No one?" Naruto worded breathlessly. The girl shook her head. "No."

"I can't remember anything and I've never met anyone except you ever since I woke up."

"Woke up?"

"Yes," she stood up and got off the rock. She walked up to a tree as she closed her eyes and placed the palm of her hand on the tree "I just woke up and found myself here. I don't have any memories of before and I don't know where I am."

'_Well I guess I can't find out any answers from her. It's sad she can't remember who she is' _Naruto thought sympathetically.

The girl then turned to face Naruto as she opened her eyes and removed her hand from the tree.

"Hey, Naruto." She said gently as her emerald eyes glistened under the sun while her face showed no expression except a tint of hope in her eyes.

"Yea."

"Can I ask a favor from-" Suddenly she dropped down to her knees and desperately clutched her arms. Naruto ran up to her and held her shoulders as he faced her. She was breathing heavily while her face looks tired, cringed up and wary as if fighting a big struggle inside herself. Her eyes were screwed shut.

"URAGHHHHH!!" she cried out in pain.

"Hey are you okay? Do you need a medic-nin?"

The girl shook her head "no" and shooed Naruto away. He stood up and walked only a few centimeters away from her just in case she _did_ need help. The girl grabbed the tree and tried to help herself up. She looked at Naruto and said "Please hide now!"

"Huh? What? Why?"

"Please don't ask, just hide now!" she urged him eagerly. Naruto was uncertain if he should do that. She _was_ in pain and he couldn't just leave her like this. Then an idea popped up in his head, which doesn't happen a lot. He grabbed the girl's hand and began dragging her to the nearest big boulder. The girl was reluctant to go and tried to pull back her hand but Naruto had a strong grip on her hand so Naruto continued dragging her and after a few seconds, quit struggling and willing went with Naruto to his destination: the big boulder.

They then hid behind the boulder. Then the girl placed both her palms on the center of the rock. Naruto gasped. This day was full of surprises. The girl was releasing intense charka through her palms; charka so intense that he could see the light blue color of it. The charka was released from her palms to the rock, when suddenly a barrier was formed around them. This barrier was invisible but he could felt the amount of charka used to create this perfect Jonin level barrier and she was still feeding this barrier more of her charka. It was like she has an endless supply of chakra but what surprised him even more was the fact the barrier was as hard as steel and that the girl was petite she may seem manages to make one and even hold up the barrier.

The air was however shimmered with power as Naruto felt the girl's aura tingling and tickling at his skin and with that Naruto knew the girl had a strong aura, so strong that Naruto could almost suffocate from it. The girl obviously didn't know how to conceal her power. Naruto noticed since her aura was flaring out. "Who is this girl?" Naruto thought to himself while staring admirably at the spectacular deed she just did with his mouth agape.

Suddenly Naruto heard a rustle and a person speaking behind the rock. He was curious so he turned his head sideways to look over the rock to catch a sneak peek. He almost gasped at what he saw but the girl quickly covered his mouth with her hand before he could make any sound.

Over the rock was a woman in a light pink kimono with yellow star-shaped flowers pattern prints on it and had a light green obi. Her hair was in a tight bun but her bangs in the front showed. Naruto had wondered if she was a princess or someone of high status because she looked so regal, but the unusual thing was that she had a katana at her waist tied in with the obi and that behind her was a group of four missing-nins from different villages that looked very sinister and diabolical yet the woman still show no emotion. Even her sapphire eyes showed no fear and she looked generally calm even with the missing-nins around.

The woman then turned around to face the missing-nins and said in a strict tone "Listen up! Search the area for the girl." Naruto glanced at his hiding buddy, the girl, for a moment, then tuned in into the conversation again "If she's not found, then you know what happens," she said in a dark tone with a strange gleam in her eyes. They all nodded and ran off in different directions in a flash. They came back in 10 minutes looking exhausted from searching the area and from the looks of it, this was a large area.

A big man wearing a long dark cloak over his clothes stepped up to tell a pissed off woman about the news. "Well, where is she?" she yelled at them.

"Well, we can't seem to find her," he mumbled but she heard it loud and clear. "WHAT!" she screams "Incompetent idiots can't rely on them." Then a strange gleam made its way onto her eyes.

"Well then you do know what will happen right?" she said evilly. The man in front of her eye's widen and franticly said "No wait-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because the woman took out her katana and sliced the man down in half in a swift moment while smiling, then turn to the others.

The others knew she was going to kill them next, so they did the only thing they could do to survive: run. They all ran as fast as the wind to escape from her but before they could get anywhere far the woman smirked, took a step forward and disappeared only to reappear a second later in front of them. Before any of them could do anything she took her katana and stabbed them to death. It all happened so quickly, like in a blur. They screamed a scream that pierced the sky and land, hurt Naruto's ear and made the girl wince slightly at the sound before dying slowly. The woman then looked at her katana that was covered in the men's blood and licked the blood off and looked like she was savoring it. Naruto stood there looking at what just happened and was so appalled he gasped so loudly that it could even wake up the dead. The woman, noticing the gasp, turned around and faced the rock, feeling the sound was coming from there but when she looked at the rock she saw nothing. She dismissed it and began walking away. Naruto had quickly hid himself behind the rock again when he saw the woman's head turn around and could feel her cold eyes on him, on the rock. He couldn't believe what he just saw and breathed in heavily but was also excited knowing this was going to be a great adventure. However he was shivering and what got him shivering were the woman's blue eyes; it was now tainted with a hint of a red hue and made her look so bloodthirsty back then.

"Ugh," the girl said as she collapsed onto the grass, probably tired from holding the barrier so long. Naruto went to help her up and asked "Hey, who was that? Those people?" The girl lowered her head and softly said "I'm sorry, I don't know but I feel it in here," she pointed to her heart, "that they're very dangerous." Naruto wanted a better answer but left it at that. The girl lifted her head and looked straight on ahead then turned to Naruto and said "I'm sorry; I have to leave but please meet me here tomorrow." She looked at him with so much hope and eagerness that he couldn't say no and said "Ok." She then walked away and stopped for a moment to turn around and look at him with an intense gaze and ghostly said "Please don't die." Then she ran off. Naruto was dumbfounded and couldn't believe everything that happened today but the weird thing was, other than the message she gave him, that her eyes were holding no emotions like she was a doll with those glassy eyes that did nothing but stare at you. But Naruto left it at that and walked away but then accidentally walked off a cliff because he wasn't watching his step and screamed, "AHHHHHHHH! Why didn't I notice the cliff?!"

He opened his eyes and sat right up on his bed. He looked around his room and couldn't believe the dream he had. He didn't know if it was real or not. But one thing for sure was that he wanted to find out. Deciding to think about it tomorrow, he placed his head on his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

** TBC**

Sorry no NaruHina fluff yet. But I assure you there will be in the next chapter and to tell you something the girl is **NOT** going to be paired up with Naruto, she's only giggling around him cause he's funny and she's trying to be his friend. The real reason why she befriends him is going to be in the next or third chapters. That is if I write it up…if I have reviews. Anyways thanks for reading. Until next time. Sayonara! 3.


	2. Beginning of the Nightmare

Well, people, I'm back, so HIIII! Well, on to the chapter!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Naruto I would die happily but unfortunately I don't.

**Simply Real**

**Chapter 2: Beginning of the Nightmare**

It was a normal day in Konoha. The people were working continually with no disturbance, the women were busy gossiping and everyone was really happy today for one reason: Naruto was still asleep. It wasn't that Naruto wasn't a big nuisance, correction he is a big nuisance, and it was his commotions that distracts people. It was the fact he still is the avatar of the Kyuubi fox and the villagers was still uncomfortable around him. However everything was right on schedule today and they prayed that Naruto would wake up even later.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" was then echoed throughout the whole village. Everyone sighed. So much for hope.

Meanwhile Naruto was in an upheaval. He just woke up at 1 o'clock and was rushing throughout the apartment trying to find his orange jumpsuit and his necessities for the day. As soon as he found them he quickly put them on and ran downstairs. He ran out onto the streets, rushing through, pushing and bumping into people, trying to get to the ramen bar.

_Oh my god! I can't believe I woke up late today! I can't believe I miss the ramen breakfast special! _He thought sadly, while trying to prevent himself from crying over missing the ramen special. He started to drool over the thought of the tasty steaming hot spicy beef ramen he missed and sighed so heavily that everyone noticed.

However, Naruto being his clueless self close his eyes and…..WHAM! The dust stirred and flew into the sky. When it had cleared Naruto was on his back opening his eyes rapidly, looking for the person he bumped into, wanting to apologize. He looked, only to find Hinata opposite of him on her back too.

"AHHHHHH! HINATA-CHAN!" he screamed so loudly that it caught passerbyer's attention. They stopped and stared at the sight. Naruto laugh nervously and quickly hauled him self up as he stood in front of Hinata's numb body on the ground in an attempt to hide her from prying eyes. "Um, nothing's going on here. Yea that's right! Just move along people!" he said loudly while trying to divert their attention away from the Hyuuga heiress's body. It didn't work they just kept staring at him and the body. They sighed, giving up. Not even wanting to know what happen as they moved on with what they were doing before.

He sighed when they finally left and turned around as he level himself to her body and gently shook her trying to wake her up, since she was looking like she took a pretty hard fall. His efforts were paid off when, seconds later, she gradually open her white pupil-less eyes towards Naruto's cerulean eyes.

She stared, her eyes wide open, at Naruto, who was very close to her, so close she could feel his warm breath on her face. Lightning streaked across her brain. _Oh my god! N-N-N-Naruto's here! What happened!? Why is he so close!? AHHH! His breath i-i-it's so warm!_

She blushed a deep crimson hue under his stare as she heard him sigh in relief that Hinata was alive and awake.

"Hey Hinata-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked in a concern and gentle tone. She blushed even more if possible at his sincere voice as she bowed her head and nodded timidly but quickly.

Only to be surprise when she rose her head a little just to see Naruto bowing his head.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai Hinata-chan! I should have looked where I was going before! I hope you don't get an injury because of me. Then again if you do I'll pay for your hospital bill!" he said a bit loudly in the end as he raised his head and look straight at her and said "You don't have an injury right? Because if you do, we should rush you to the hospital."

Fear gripped him as he clutched his head and scream realizing an impossible injury "OH NO! WHAT IF YOU GOT A HEAD CONSSUSION!" he yelled and keep hitting himself over the head and whispered to himself "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Hinata watched at the scene in front of her and smile small happy that he was concerned at her heath but also silently laughed inside at what he was doing. If you looked close enough, you could see Hinata's eyes twinkle in amusement!

"Um N-N-Naruto-kun. I'm fine." She manages to stuttered out in her quiet and low voice.

Naruto for then stopped his self rambling and then smile big as he said in relief, "Yokatta!(1) That's great!" Hinata then went really red and almost fainted at his bright smile, that held so much confidence that she didn't have, but then remember the reason why she was coming this way to his house, to give him something! She breathed in and out and prepared herself. She was determined to give it to him!

"Ne, N-n-naruto-kun!" she stutters out again.

"Yea!"

"Um, um, um," she closed her eyes shut, afraid to say it. _No! You have to do this! If you do then we'll be one step closer to being able to tell Naruto-kun our feelings! _

Then…..

"Here'syourramenbreakfastspecialI'vesaved!Takeit!"she blurted out rapidly as she dived into her light purple and white sweater and took out a bowl of beef stewed ramen, one of his favorite! She placed it before him on the ground and ran in the other direction only to reach a few centimeters before fainting right in front of him.

_I finally did it! I actually gave it to him! _Hinata thought contently before fainting onto the ground.

Naruto stared.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HINATA-CHAN WAKE UP!!!!!!" He screamed while shaking her roughly trying to make wake up but his efforts were proven worthless.

"NARUTO-KUN! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HINATA-CHAN!?"

Naruto cringed at the sound and stiffened fearing to look behind him not wanting to die young; he gulped and was sweating a lot. Nervously and slowly he turned his head sideways to a terrible sight! Sakura in destructive mode! She glared at him with flames in her eyes.

"NE, NARUTO-KUN, I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, IT'S ALWAYS POLITE TO ANSWER BACK!" She yelled back in a ticked off tone her veins were almost popping out! Naruto started to sweat even more and gulped while managing to whisper out in a miniature voice, "Don't kill me!"

That was the turning point, as soon as he had said that her inner Sakura was released into the atmosphere as she grabbed his neck with her hands and started applying pressure near his pulse and started smiling back at him with the flames of hell still behind her "Huh? What did u say? I don't think I heard you right? You said 'Please hurt you'? Ok," she said happily and nonchalantly.

She press even more into his neck as she asked, while making an innocent smile, and in a sweet tone, "Now please repeat that again?," but Naruto couldn't as he was turning blue from the lack of air he was getting! _Damn! Sakura's definitely gotten stronger! ACK! Her strangling is definitely much better! I'll say it can make sure the enemy dies within seconds!_

When Sakura lighten the pressure just a little bit, Naruto uses this to his advantage and quickly breathed in the sweet oxygen! Quickly but coarsely as she still had her hands on his neck, he manage to say, "She fainted Sakura-chan!"

"Oh!" she said surprised, then again, she always knew Hinata-chan had feelings for Naruto-kun but she just too shy to admit it and she always faints whenever Naruto-kun is near her.

_Seriously Hinata-chan, you've got to grow some backbone or someone else might take Naruto-kun away from you!_ Sakura thought furiously, she always thought they would make such a nice couple and Naruto-kun does calm down his ramblings a bit whenever she's near, which help her out a lot!

She finally let go of Naruto's neck as he collapses to the ground. Naruto was hyperventilating as he tried to recollect the amount of air he lost. He felt like crying for he was finally free of her grasp, and could taste the oh-so-ever-sweet air!_ Thank you god! Thank you so much for letting me live!_ He thought happily. As tears streamed down his check.

Then he turned his eyes to Sakura only to find her staring at him intensely.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, now would you please tell me what Hinata-chan was doing with you?" she asked, ever so curious.

"Oh that, well Hinata-chan was being really nice today, she got me the ramen I missed for breakfast! She's really a sweet girl!" he said happily while showing of the beef ramen that Hinata save for him to Sakura.

"That's it? Any more," Sakura press on about the topic wanting to learn more.

When suddenly she jumped a little when Naruto slam his fist drawn hand into the palm of his other hand and exclaimed, "Then she fainted!," he then pointed to Hinata's body on the ground.

"Now, why she always faints whenever I talk to her is always a mystery to me. It's weird. Oh well!," Naruto said cheerfully.

Sakura almost faltered as she stared at him in an incredulous disbelief look._ That Baka!!!! He still doesn't know that Hinata likes him!!!!!! Oh my god why you did you fall for this brainless dope Hianta- chan!?! Why!!!!!!_ She cried out silently and in pity for Hinata-chan who probably fell for one of the most brainless guy in the entire world who probably won't realized that she likes him!

She shooked her head in a great disappointment for Naruto.

"OI! Naruto-kun, there you are! I've been looking for you since this morning!," was bellowed out form a distance. They turned around only to find Shikamaru coming their way.

"Man finding you is so troublesome!" he stated aloud while sighing heavily.

Naruto meanwhile grinned and replied, "Hey Shikamaru-kun! Why are you looking for me?'

He sighed and said monotone, "The Godaime Hokage has a new mission for you. However it'll probably be raised to a B-rank mission. So do you want to take this mission?"

"Hell yeah! It's been some time since I had once so I do need the money!," Naruto replied back happily and excited, after all he was getting a B-ranked mission.

Shikamaru sighed as he said bored, "Follow me," he turned to Sakura, who was in a deep concentration, as he said, "I'm taking Naruto, off your hands ok?"

That awoke her from her own thought as she raised her head surprise and words stumble out of her mouth, "Um, yea, ok."

"Oi, Sakura-chan, when Hinata-chan wakes up tell her thanks for me, ok?," Naruto said, grinning, while walking away. Sakura just stood there nodding at his request.

She watched as both of them walk out of the area and got smaller and smaller from her sight then her eyes widen as she thought _That can't be Shikamaru, I met him just before seeing Naruto and he didn't say anything about wanting to see Naruto!_ She bolted right after them, towards the same direction they left but as fast as she was, they were faster and they were already gone. She stopped to take a deep breath as then she tensed up in fear wondering who was the person impersonating Shikamaru and what did he want with Naruto-kun?! She then changed her direction and ran towards the Hokage's office in the high tower hoping she wouldn't be too late!

"_Are you sure that's Naruto Uzumaki the avatar of the Kyuubi fox, Moroi no Tegakari?," asked a woman hiding in the high elevations of the trees with binoculars that shifted to target her sight on a loud blond-haired boy next to a quiet blue-haired girl. _

"_Of course, my tracking skills have never failed me before," a quiet voice was heard over her shoulders. _

_She chuckled as she replied back, "There's always a first time for everything!"_

_She then narrows her eyes a bit at the boy as she said sinisterly with a small smile, "I just can't believe that scrawny boy is the avatar! Then again his charka level is so big," she licked her lips as she drooled a bit over the thought of his power._

"_I would just love to gobble him up!," she snickered as she stared at him in a hungry stare and started reaching down for just a touch!_

"_Sansei! You know our orders! You need to start controlling your hunger!," was said a bit sternly and as loudly than before._

_Sansei chuckled as she turns around to face the young fragile and petite girl, Moroi no Tegakari. They look at each other for a moment while thinking, _Why did he put us together?

_They were complete opposites of each other, Moroi was quiet, while she was loud; Moroi was practically emotionless while she herself had hold onto these stupid human feelings especially hatred. They're style was also very different._

_She herself wore long dark blue Capri pants with her holster filled with her kunais and shruikens around her thighs and wore a deep red hue long sleeve top. The outfit had fit all her curves in the right place. She also wore thick leather gloves and small boots._

_While young Moroi wore a long frilly dress with blue bows all around the bottom and corset of the dark purple dress. She also wore small black slippers then again; all she ever had to do was track not fight someone. _

_Their hairstyles were also different. She had part of her hair in the middle and tied on both sides, it only ended up at her shoulders; while Moroi had long curly hair that went down to her knees and a little white headband on top of her head. _

_Plus she has tone muscles and curves that no one could ever possible imagine; while Moroi has skinny arms and a slim body and has yet to reach puberty!_

_Suddenly Moroi woke Sansei from her deep thought when she said, "Besides do you actually think Konaha has the talents to hide the Kyuubi's immense charka? Not even then could they seal it off without sacrificing their own pathetic lives. It's too easy for me to find him," she said quietly while looking down at Naruto._

"_Tch! Whatever let's just finish this mission up! Takafumi! Come out now!" she yelled out annoyed. _

_A dash came out from the trees as a person jump high into the air. The person's shadow had covered the sun's bright light for a quick moment before they landed right in front of Sansei._

_The man looked up at her and said, "What do you need of my service Sansei-sama?"_

_She then turned his head around and placed his sight on Naruto, as she said commanding "You see that boy? His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he is the avatar of the Kyuubi. I want you to get his blood and then if necessary, kill him. Understand? Oh and while your at it steal some of his chakra for me, ok?" _

_He nodded while Sansei smirk and lean into his ears to whisper a malicious taunt, "Good now, we don't want another failure like last time right? Because if you do fail me, I'll show you true pain!" she chuckled evilly as Takafumi nodded quickly in fear of her and the promise of punishment if he so happen to fail. He then jumped out of their sight and quickly went to do his mission._

_He left a laughing Sansei and a curious Moroi as she asked quietly to Sansei "You've excepted him to fail?" Sansei then just turn around and smirked while saying in an amused tone, "Of course, idiots like him can't win. Beside," she licked her lips, "I'm hungry"_

_Moroi shooked her head and said ,__"He will be disappointed__ in your lack of control over your hunger and in keeping your servants."_

"_Who cares?," Sansei replied as she scoffed at that notion, but inside she was fearing of making _Him _angry. She'd seen what he did to another person when he was mad and she wasn't going to try to experience that!_

_Moroi then said monotone, "I see, you've plan on making him seem useless so you have a reason to dispatch him and that way he won't get angry." Sansei then said happily as she glomped on Moroi's back, surprising her just a bit, "When did you get so smart!? Now let's go!" she grinned and narrowed her eyes at the target as she said in a dark tone "We've got a fight to watch"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey Shikamaru-kun, are you sure we're going the right way?," Naruto questioned.

They were walking in a deep part of the woods and the more they walk down this trail, the denser it got. The terrain in fact seemed hollow.

Shikamaru then replied back, laughing a little, "Don't worry Naruto-kun, we're almost there." Unknown to Naruto he was walking into trap and the guy in front of him was smirking at how easy it was to trick this dope.

Soon it got pitch black as they enter what seem to be like a tunnel with moss growing all over but a small simmer of light appeared on the other side and Naruto ran towards it only too gasped out loud. It was beautiful it was like his dream but only with a gigantic waterfall and more exotic flowers growing by, it practically look like a tropical rain forest!

"WOW! Shikamaru are you sure it's the right plac-?" Naruto began saying only to turn around to find a strange man that was smirking. Naruto snarled at him as he got into a fight stance.

Naruto got a closer look at the man, he was strong from the looks of his muscles and he had some scars on his arm, and he was wearing black short Capri pants and a gray vest over his blue short sleeves top. He had short spiky hair like Kakashi but just a bit more control.

Soon he carefully and cautiously took out a kunai hiding in the pockets of his jumpsuit. He pointed it at the man who just kept smiling like there was no problem. He didn't make a move and Naruto couldn't help but shout out, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?," the man just smirked and took a flute out, surprising Naruto just a bit but then remembering Tayuya the deceased and only kunochi member of the Sound Fours.

He placed himself on guard but then the man play his flute producing a beautiful sound and notes. Soon he felt sleepy and droopy and he just couldn't stand up, he stumble only to just collapse onto the ground in the end. Takafumi then stopped playing the flute and walked up to Naruto's body. He stood over his body as he grinned and said in a dark malicious tone, "Don't worry Naruto-kun, you'll drift into a nice peaceful dream, and when will that beautiful dream turn into a horrible nightmare, well who's to know?!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Thanks to all that review also I'm going to try to place in two more chapters before December ends and I'll be following the manga and only sometimes the anime! Well plz review and thanks! Ja Ne!

Note!

Yokatta- means really but in a relieved way.

Sansei – is acidic or something along that line

Moroi- is fragile

Tegakari-is tracker or to track so put it together and you got tracker of the fragile.

Taka- means a hawk and as people in Japan believe that on New Year if you dream of Mount Fuji, a hawk, or a eggplant, you'll have good fortune this year. However Fumi means unsavoriness or distaste. Put it together and you got a distasted hawk or a bad hawk haunting your dreams!

If you figure out what might happens next, kudos to you. Now I'm not sure of my sources but if you can correct me on some things, I will be very happy! Or send me a good trustworthy English-Japanese online dictionary. Thanks and bye!


End file.
